Starscream assembles the Legion of Doom
This is how Starscream assembles the Legion of Doom goes in Battle for the Hidden World. see Rita Repulsa on the moon Rita Repulsa: One day, you'll see! I'll defeat Twilight Sparkle and her friends! evilly They'll pay for stealing my throne! she suddenly disappears as we see Serrator in Azkaban as he hears Professor Cog's voice Professor Cog: Psst, Serrator! Serrator: Yes, Professor? Professor Cog: I just want you to see my best ally sculpture. at it looks intrigued as he and Professor Cog disappear as we see a white cloak and feather as we see Auction Island where Serrator, Professor Cog, and Rita are transported to. Rita quickly sees them Rita Repulsa: Serrator! Serrator: A space sorceress? Intriguing. Rita Repulsa: Rita Repulsa, Empress of evil, or at least I will be, once I'm restored to my palace. Why'd you summon me?! What do you want?! Professor Cog: We didn't bring you here. We thought you freed us from Azkaban! Rita Repulsa: Azkaban? Whoever pulled you from there must've been someone very powerful indeed. diabolical laugh is heard as we see Prince Vekar. Rita, Serrator and Cog notice him Rita Repulsa: Prince Vekar? You've returned? Why'd you bring us here? see Starscream in his jet mode Starscream: He didn't. comes down as Starscream transforms into robot mode Starscream: I did. You may call me... Starscream. and Serrator gasp Rita Repulsa: The Starscream? Serrator: I thought you were just a legend. Prince Vekar: I heard of you. Professor Cog: Who? gather around Starscream Starscream: I assure you, I am very real. And you have all been brought here as a part of my plan to defeat Twilight Sparkle, Mac Grimborn and their friends once and for all. evilly Cog is confused Professor Cog: I am so sorry, but the name "Starcream"? It does not ring any bells. Starscream: Starscream! And I have been away too long if my name no longer strikes fear into the spark of one so evil. Perhaps a demonstration of power is in order. a blue orb and gives it to Serrator as he regains his lost power Serrator: Starscream is ancient and extremely powerful. He started out meeting the destiny where he once worked toward: Dynamic leadership of the Decepticons. I remember hearing his tales of treason when I was young. Prince Vekar: I have also heard of the former second-in-command of the Decepticons. The "Commander of Seekers". smirks Starscream: I plotted against Megatron several times. And my reign of power was internally glorious. hears Rita Rita Repulsa: Ha! Until Megatron disbanded the Decepticons and abandoned you. stares at her Starscream: My former master committed many crimes against me, but he eluded me temporarily. Cog steps up Professor Cog: Serrator is the Nighlok King, and I am a machine, but it'd be easier if we knew what that word means. is enraged Starscream: Silence! Now, it has come to my attention that you have been bested by six puny ponies and a group of human Dragon Riders. Do you know why they beat you over and over again? begins to say something, but Rita interrupts Rita Repulsa: Because they cheat! Serrator: Because they are annoyingly lucky! Professor Cog: Because they made fools out of us! goes up Starscream: It's because they work together. Where one is weak, another is strong. Thus unified, unstoppable! We can use their strategy against them. looks concerned Rita Repulsa: What are you suggesting? Starscream: I suggest nothing. I demand that you join me, and together, Dragon's Edge will be ours! Cog, Serrator and Vekar are excited Starscream: But first, Prince Vekar, I want you to kidnap the sister of Dagur the Deranged. Hold her for ransom. Prince Vekar: Of course. disappears Starscream: I advise the rest of you to prepare to work together. into jet mode and takes off} [Serrator and Rita are impressed as Professor Cog steps up Professor Cog: Working together does sound like making allies. Well, you two are in luck. Because I know all about that. smiles